Wherever Life Takes Us
by CrazyDee04
Summary: Fox and Theresa have been secretly dating. How will everyone react when they make their relationship public?


Wherever Life Takes Us  
  
Theresa Crane sat in front of her vanity, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Tonight was the night that Crane Industries was hosting a charity banquet at the mansion and virtually everyone in town would be there, including her colleagues.  
She stood to check her reflection in the full-length mirror and smiled, satisfied. She was wearing a slinky black dress that clung to her like a second skin, its hem falling just above her ankles. A slit up the left side showed off one of her perfectly toned legs. Her hair was swept back in an elegant up-do. She sat down on her bed and slipped on her shoes, jumping as a knock on her door startled her.  
"Come in!" she called, reaching for her purse off the nightstand.  
Fox poked his head in. "You ready?"  
Theresa stood and smiled. "All set." She crossed the room and greeted him with a hug and a light kiss on the lips. They had been secretly dating for the last month and had decided that they would go public tonight. She and Fox both knew how much trouble their relationship would stir up and figured that announcing it in front of all their family and friends would be the best way to go about doing it.  
"So, my lady," Fox said, offering his arm. "Are you ready to shock the town?"  
Theresa linked her arm through his and smiled up at him. "It's now or never." They descended the stairs and were surprised to see that most of the guests had already arrived. Classical music was playing in the living room, and people were clustered about, drinking champagne and socializing.  
As soon as they stepped into the main entryway, a servant immediately offered them each a glass of champagne.  
"No thank you, Phyllis," Theresa told the maid with a smile. "I don't drink anymore."  
Fox forced a smile. Until he met Theresa, he had never been very grateful toward the 'hired help,' as his father liked to call them. "No thank you, Phyllis. I'll have a brandy." Phyllis turned to get it for him and he stopped her. "That's alright. I can get it myself." The maid looked startled but she nodded and went about fixing drinks for the guests.  
Fox released Theresa's arm. "I'll be right back," he told her, then walked over to the mini bar to get himself a drink. Theresa looked around and spotted Luis and Sheridan talking with Ethan and Gwen. She lifted her chin and forced a smile as she approached the two couples.  
"Hello, Luis, Sheridan," she said, smiling at her brother and his wife. Luis and Sheridan had rekindled their relationship following Antonio's death and had been married shortly after.  
Luis gave his sister a hug. "You look lovely," he told her, looking around the room with an anxious smile. "I have to admit that I still feel a little uncomfortable around all of these high-priced lawyers and everything."  
They all laughed and Gwen spoke up. "But don't forget that Ethan is now one of those 'high-priced' lawyers," she said, giving Ethan an endearing smile that about made Theresa want to be sick.  
"Minus the Crane name, of course." Fox appeared behind Theresa and flashed his half-brother a fake smile.  
"Fox, don't you have something better to do than hang around, annoying everyone?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow in disapproval. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Isn't there some brain-dead bimbo around here just dying to nail you?"  
Theresa chose to answer this one. "But I thought you were happily married, Gwen." She looked to Ethan, a sarcastic smile on her lips. "You'd better be careful with this one, Ethan. She could be trouble."  
"You..." Gwen started to say, but was interrupted by Fox.  
"As much as we'd love to stay and chat, I think Theresa and I have some business to take care of with a client," he said, steering Theresa away before any more insults could be exchanged.  
"Why did you do that?" Theresa asked, frowning. "She was completely out of line to say what she did!"  
Fox gave her a sly smile and rested his forehead on hers. "Because somehow I don't think it would go over very well if the lady of the manor ended up in a cat fight in front of all Crane Industries' biggest clients."  
Theresa relaxed a little and gave him a reluctant smile. "You're right." The violin stopped playing and a romantic ballad flowed from the speakers. Theresa looked up and saw that Chad Harris had taken his position as the DJ for the evening.  
Fox took a step back and offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?"  
Theresa nodded and he led her out to the dance floor, taking her in his arms.  
  
Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
And baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone...or anything  
I can hear your thoughts...I can see your dreams  
  
Theresa let out a blissful sigh and rested her head on his chest, completely eliminating any space that had been between them. She smiled to herself as he wrapped her in a tight embrace, almost lifting her off the ground as they continued to move to the music.  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
Fox held her close, finding himself almost intoxicated by her scent. It was more than just her perfume...he knew first hand that she always smelled this good. God, how he loved her. And she didn't even know. 'Love?' he thought, smiling to himself. 'So this is what love feels like.'  
  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
And touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time...every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your arms  
* * * * * *  
Ethan Winthrop watched the scene unfolding before him with disgust. He knew that his half-brother and Theresa had grown close in the short time they had known each other, but this was ridiculous. 'Theresa's acting like she's in love,' he thought angrily. He shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of the notion. 'No, that can't be it. Theresa loves me.'  
"Wow, would you look at those two?" Gwen asked sarcastically, interrupting his thoughts.  
Ethan made a face, which didn't go unnoticed by his wife.  
"You're not jealous, are you?" she asked, starting to get worked up.  
Ethan forced a smile and kissed her lightly. "No, of course not. It's just that Theresa could do so much better than Fox."  
Gwen laughed. "Ethan, she's a money-grubbing little slut and your brother is her next victim. First you, then Julian, and now Fox. And she says she's not after the Crane money!"  
Ethan shook his head. "No, Theresa's married to Julian. And whether she likes it or not, she still has certain responsibilities to him." He glared at his brother, who was lightly stroking the side of Theresa's face. He felt his blood boiling at the mere sight of them together. 'That should be me with her!' he thought.  
The song ended but the duo still didn't separate. Ethan watched as Theresa giggled at something that Fox was saying. 'I think it's time to break up this little love-fest,' he thought, heading over to where they were standing. Gwen stayed where she was and took another sip of champagne. It was going to be a long night.  
* * * * * *  
"Theresa."  
Theresa pulled away from Fox and was surprised to see Ethan standing behind her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Can't you see we're a little busy, dear brother?" Fox asked, his annoyance obvious.  
"This won't take long," Ethan assured them, glaring at him.  
"Then it's okay if Fox joins us," Theresa said, linking her arm through Fox's as the three of them headed out onto the terrace. Ethan closed the door behind them.  
"So what's this all about?" Fox asked curiously.  
"As if you didn't know," Ethan shot back, folding his arms over his chest. "I saw you two in there together."  
Fox gave him a mocking look. "Really? How observant of you, big brother!"  
"Cut the crap, Fox!" Ethan interrupted. "And stay away from Theresa."  
Theresa gestured dramatically. "Are you forgetting that I'm standing right here? And what business is it of yours who I do or don't spend time with?"  
"He's no good," Ethan told her, to which he received an exaggerated eye roll from Fox.  
"Here we go again," Fox said, letting go of Theresa's arm. "Go ahead, Ethan. Say what I've heard a million times. He's a cheat...a liar...there's not an honest bone in his body...he's nothing but trouble...nothing like his brother, Ethan...he's incapable of loving anyone but himself..." He let his voice trail off, his eyes now blazing with anger. "Well, you know what, Ethan? It's a crock. All of it. Because I 'am' capable of loving someone other than myself. I love this woman beside me more than anything in the whole world and you will never come between us!"  
Fox took a deep breath, surprised at his sudden burst of anger. 'Oh, no,' he thought, panicked. 'Did I just admit that I love Theresa?'  
He looked nervously at Theresa, who was staring at him in shock. "You love me?" she squeaked.  
Fox nodded slowly, taking her hands in his. "I never thought it was possible to love anyone this much. Hell, I never even knew what love was until I met you." He searched her face, trying to figure out what was going through her mind.  
Theresa's eyes glittered with tears. "I don't know what to say, Fox..."  
"Then don't say anything," Fox told her. "Just know that I mean it."  
"Bullsh*t!" Ethan yelled. "Theresa, Fox has never loved anyone but himself. What makes you think that he's telling the truth?"  
"I don't 'think' it, Ethan. I know it." Theresa turned to her ex- love and frowned. "Why don't you go back to your pregnant wife? You're not wanted here."  
"Theresa..." 'It's now or never, Ethan,' he told himself. "I can't let you destroy your life."  
"Destroy my life?" Theresa asked incredulously. "Destroy my life? That's ridiculous!"  
"He doesn't love you," Ethan told her. "He can't love you."  
"And why's that?" Theresa asked, losing her patience.  
"Because I love you."  
That stopped them all in their tracks. Theresa shook her head, not sure if she had heard him right. "What?"  
"I said I love you," Ethan repeated. He took her hands in his. "I've always loved you, Theresa."  
"Then why did you propose to Gwen?" Theresa asked.  
"She's pregnant with my child," Ethan explained, letting out a sigh of defeat. "I have an obligation to her."  
"That's ludicrous," Fox interrupted. "I'm sorry, Theresa, but I can't stand here and let him feed you more lies. The truth is that Ethan always wanted Gwen. Even when we were little, she was always the one that he talked about. Gwen this...Gwen that. He may be married to her out of obligation, but he 'did' choose to sleep with her. If he loved you so much, why would he do that?"  
Theresa pulled her hands away from Ethan's and turned to look at Fox. "Fox, do you think I could have a minute alone with Ethan?"  
Fox looked startled. "Are you sure?"  
Theresa nodded and lightly kissed his lips. "I'll be there in a minute." She waited until Fox had gone back inside before beginning to speak.  
"Ethan, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words."  
Ethan leaned forward, as if to kiss her, but Theresa took a step back. "Then what's the problem?" he asked, frustrated.  
Theresa sighed and glanced back toward the house. "You kept me waiting, Ethan. You're just assuming that I'll throw myself into your arms and want to live happily ever after, right?" She didn't wait for his reply. She knew what his answer would be. "You hurt me deeply when you went back to Gwen, whether it was out of obligation or not. But now you have to accept the fact that I've moved on with my life. I can't be with you anymore, Ethan."  
Ethan looked shocked. "What are you saying?" he asked.  
Theresa sighed again. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't love you anymore, Ethan. I love Fox." 'Wow,' she thought. 'Did I just admit to loving Fox?'  
"I mean it, Theresa," Ethan told her. "This is your last chance. You won't get another."  
'God, he's pathetic,' Theresa thought to herself. 'What did I ever see in him, anyway?' "Good-bye, Ethan," she said, stepping past him and re- entering the house. Gwen hurried past her, stopping momentarily to glare at her, then threw herself into Ethan's arms.  
Theresa looked around the room, surprised, as Fox was nowhere to be found. She made her way through the large crowd of people and up the stairs to his room. She hesitated for a minute, then knocked lightly on the door. No answer. She turned the knob and poked her head into the room. "Fox? Are you here?" Still no answer.  
Confused and upset, Theresa went to her own room and closed the door behind her. She looked up and saw Fox sprawled out on her bed.  
"There you are," she said with a smile. "I went to your room but you weren't there."  
"So how did things go with Ethan?" Fox asked. She could hear the hurt tone in his voice. "Should we mail out the wedding announcements now?"  
Theresa frowned and sat down beside him. "I told him that I don't love him anymore."  
Fox sat up, surprised. "Oh?"  
Theresa nodded and caressed the side of his face with her hand. "I love 'you,' Fox."  
Fox smiled and kissed her softly. "So, where do we go from here?"  
Theresa leaned back on the bed and pulled him down on top of her. "Wherever life takes us," she whispered before kissing him passionately. 


End file.
